Percy and Annabeth's date
by R.A.Eng
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a date together but they're both nervous so they secretly get some advice from their friend. Oneshot! P.s. I don't own anything.


"Ahhhhh!" Annabeth yelled out stressed. "Do you think he'll like this shirt better or the purple one? Should I wear the owl earrings or the circular ones? Should I wear my dark blue converse or my navy blue converse?" Annabeth asked talking really fast barely breathing.

We've been in her room for at least what seemed like five hours. Annabeth had a date with Percy. They were going to walk around Camp Half-Blood. I know, it sounds kind of lame. Seriously, she doesn't need a tour of the camp she lives here! But I guess there's nothing else to for dates at camp unless you find sword fighting each other really romantic.

"Ughhhhhh" I groaned "try the purple one with the owl earrings and the navy blue converse" I said probably sounding really bored. She came out and she looked fine. But of course being Annabeth she said "No, no. It's all wrong." She went back and changed again putting on the outfit she previously had. Another five minutes went by and she came out wearing what she had on previously. "Okay that looks good. You're ready" I said hoping that she'd let me go. But of course she changed again back into the outfit with the purple top. She came out and she said "Okay I think this is the one. Do you think so?"

Of course I'd probably say _yes_ just to get out but she did look really nice today. So I said "Oh I think the red shirt went better with those jeans." Just to mess with her.

"You really think so?" Annabeth asked looking down at her outfit, about to change again.

"No. I'm kidding you look great. Now go and have fun!"

"Thanks, bye!" And Annabeth was off to meet Percy.

Now you're probably think, _how are you going to tell the story if you're not on the date. _Well I know this must be wrong and invading people's privacy but I couldn't resist. I waited a minute and then took off after Annabeth to secretly meet with them. I don't see this as spying on them. I see it more as being where they are at the moment. So more like a coincidence that we happen to be going the same direction.

I quickly caught up with them and luckily I didn't miss much. I came equipped for this. I had my binoculars, which I used to see Annabeth immediately blushing as soon as Percy took her hand. They seemed to be having a good time. I got closer so I could hear more. _No, no, no! Percy stop that, you're not funny. _I thought as I saw him trying to make her laugh. Well, mission accomplished, Percy. She's laughing but not at your joke.

_Oh Zeus._ I thought. The sun was setting and the bugs were about to come out. In fact I think I just got bit. But on the up side, Annabeth and Percy will have a more romantic walk.

It was getting really difficult to hold the binoculars in one hand, use both eyes for spying, use both ears for listening, and the other hand for swatting the bugs. So difficult that I may have fallen over a few times. Don't laugh. I started swatting like crazy. Actually I think I just invented a dance. I'm going to call it the fly swatter move. I may have over done the "Fly Swatter" because it created a whole lot of noise rustling from the bushes. Percy looked over his shoulder and unfortunately saw me. Busted.

Or not. Percy came over but I'm not sure what he told Annabeth because I was too busy Fly Swatting. Percy didn't get mad that I was spying. Actually his exact words were "What are you doing here?" he said a little annoyed "Never mind" his tone softened up and became thankful "I need help! I don't know what to do!"

"Okay just calm down. You seem to be doing just fine" I said.

"No I'm not!" Percy said nervously.

"Okay okay." I reached into my equipment bag and pulled out a communication device. "Here, put this in your ear and I will tell you what to do through it"

"Oh okay, good. That's smart. Wait a sec. Where did you get this and why do you have this? Oh never mind I have to go. And pone more thing, you can let Annabeth know you're here" and with that he darted back to Annabeth.

"Take her to the beach and walk along the water!" I said a little annoyed. I mean why did he not think of that?

"Okay" Percy said, but not to me. Of course Annabeth heard it and said "What?"

Percy quickly recovered and said "Um. Let's walk along the water"

"That sounds great" Annabeth replied looking slightly nervous.

As Percy and Annabeth made their way toward the beach they passed me in the bushes. Percy gave me a thumbs up signal.

I followed closely behind them andI stayed in the bushes until I couldn't see. Great. There was this huge tree blocking my view. I sighed and started climbing. Hey what do you know, the view is better from here! I was spying and all when I noticed all the spiders… ewwwwwww. To make things worse, there was one on my arm! It wasn't one of those small baby ones. No, it was a daddy long-leg and it moved fast. I was freaking out. You don't know how badly I wanted to scream. I debated if it was worth it to scream and blow my cover. Instead of blowing my cover, I tried blowing the spider off and shaking my arm until I fell I lost my balance and fell out of the tree. Luckily I landed on a bush and the spider was gone. I tried not to think about it and here came Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let me explain." I said and took a minute to think about what I was going to say to explain. I had nothing. "Actually don't let me explain." I said hoping she wouldn't ask for an answer. I didn't have a good excuse for why I was here.

"Okay whatever" Annabeth said not really paying attention "just help me"

"Okay. Here put this in your ear and I'll talk to you" I said once again.

"Thanks. But wait, where'd you get this stuff? Oh never mind. I have to go. Percy will wonder where I am" and Annabeth ran back towards Percy.

Oh Zeus. I can't remember which walkie-talkie goes with which person. I had to test it out. I said into one walkie-talkie "Jump up and down five times, wave your hands in the air and then do the Macoraina." Sure enough Percy followed as instructed. I labeled the walkie-talkies. I know, I know, I could have just said something subtler like "pick up a rock and give it to them" but that wouldn't be as much fun.

"Ummm. What are you doing?" I heard Annabeth say to Percy

"_say "I'm warming up for this". And then take her and waltz" I said and Percy repeated. _

They waltzed around. It was time for Annabeth to say something.

"_My you are a good dancer. And then laugh" I told her._

They fell down and laughed together. That, I didn't need to tell them.

"_Percy! Get up and help her up. Now stare into her eyes" _

I got my other walkie-talkie. _"Annabeth, step closer to Percy"_

"_Percy. Lean in and kiss"_

I took a picture. Actually the picture turned out pretty good. The sun was setting above the water and it was like a silouhette except for the orange sky. Oh yeah, this is about Percy and Annabeth not the sky.

Oh Zeus! The batteries are dying. I had no contact with them. I scrambled around looking for extra batteries when out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth and Percy having a great time standing in the water. All of their nervousness was lost. This was the Percy and Annabeth I knew.

After their date, they walked back to their cabins and they both said "Thanks" and then looked at each other while I said, "jinx"

"For what?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh. Er, it's uh nothing. What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Oh it was just uh…beljsdha" she mumbled a fake word trying to pass it off as the rest of her sentence as she turned her head away to muffle the sound.

"Oh for crying out loud. I gave both of you help." I said a little impatiently.

Let's just say their next date went a little smoother. A lot smoother. Yeah, I was there, too, in the bushes but don't tell them that.


End file.
